1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a developing device, a process cartridge, an image forming device, and a developer container.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a large number of recording devices/printers utilizing electrophotographic principles, with improved operationality have been introduced in the market. These improved devices are provided with a cartridge (a so-called process cartridge), which integrates members for executing an electrophotographic process.
Further, components constituting such a process cartridge are improved to meet demands for downsizing of recording devices. One such component is a developing device. In the developing device, a developer container part is formed in advance. The developer in the developer container part is transported outside through an outlet opening.